Pacific Rim Age of the Divine Beast
by JDoug5189
Summary: When the Anteverse opened the breech it allowed them to invade our world, but what if the opening of the Breech enabled Kaiju from another source to find a way through as well? The Earth will shake from this, the arrival of the Divine Beast. Rating M for Language and Suggestive Themes
1. Prologue

**Pacific Rim: Age of the Divine Beast**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim**

_**KAIJU (Kaij**__**ū**__**, Japanese) Strange Creature.**_

_**JAEGER (y**__**ā**__**'g**__**ә**__**r, German) Hunter.**_

_**LUCERTOLA DEVOTA (, Italian) Godly Lizard.**_

"_When I was a kid. Whenever I would feel small or lonely, __I'd__ look up, at the stars, wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction._"

In the deep depths of the seas, lightning began to spark and jump as the ocean floor lit up in blue.

"_When alien life entered our world it was from deep beneath the pacific ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates."_

Smoke began to make a strange trail on the sea floor.

"_A portal between dimensions, The Breach. I was fifteen when the first Kaijū made land in San Francisco."_

A giant monster, the Kaijū known as Trespasser, roars as it smashes it's way through the Golden Gate, cars being pushed aside on the roadway before falling into the bay as the span collapses. F-22s make attack runs on the massive beast only for their guns to have no effect, one fighter being unfortunate enough to get caught by one of the creature's limbs, exploding on contact.

"_By the time tanks, jets, and missiles took it down, 6 days and 35 miles later, 3 cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost."_

People screamed as they ran for any form of safe cover as sirens blared and the roars of the creature boomed. Later, cemeteries found themselves overloaded for use as a city burned around the carcass of the now dead Kaijū.

"_We mourned our dead. Memorialized their passing, and moved on."_ various news reports appeared.

Another creature roared as people screamed and ran.  
_"And then, only six months later, a second attack hit Manilla."_

A giant footprint is shown on the news alongside a giant pile of crap as a headline reads "Kaijū excrement contaminates city."

"_And then the third one hit Capo, and then the fourth."_ an aircraft carrier sails across the seas carrying a dead Kaijū while the crew holds hands on the edge of the deck.

"_Then we realized, this was not gonna stop, this was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling our resources. Throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good."_

Headlines came up as politicians talked. Assembly lines showed the construction of some kind of machine, a machine with a human-like blue leg.

"_To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born."_

An engineer turns and talks to someone while a massive machine with two bulges at it's shoulders is being built. A man wears some kind of helmet. Another man wears some kind of strange harness with his left arm held out, a glass window behind him showing a robotic arm. He closes and reopens his hand while the giant arm replicates the action.

"_There were setbacks at first."_ a man wearing a device on his head falls back as doctors hurry to clean the blood from his nose and check his eyes. _"The neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot."_ the EKG connected to the man flat lined as his eyes rolled up and his nose began to bleed heavily.

"_A two pilot system was implemented."_ a computer screen shows a Jaeger cockpit with one side labeled 'Pilot 1' and the other 'pilot 2'. _"Left Hemisphere, right hemisphere. Pilot control."_ a news report shows a Jaeger, Romeo Blue, during a parade. _"We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaijū everywhere."_ battles took place, sometimes in the middle of the night. A cover of rolling stone magazine is shown with a Jaeger taking center-stage.

"_But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots, so Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars."_ two men, the Gage Brothers who pilot of Romeo Blue, appear on television. A Kaijū body burns.

"_Danger turned into propaganda. Kaijū into toys."_ a kid plays with a toy Kaijū just before a commercial comes up for shoes, one labeled 'Romeo Blue' and the other labeled 'Hardship', the Romeo Blue shoe showing an obvious design towards the Jaeger while Hardship appeared to have a Kaijū for it's inspiration.

"_We got really good at it. Winning"_ a news report shows a Jaeger, Tacit Ronin, as it stands over a dead Kaijū and turns to face something. Then posters for Kaijū organs pop up before a guy uses yellow tape on a site and people go about their lives even with a Kaijū skeleton nearby.

"_Then"_ a tv show has a man in a Kaijū suit as the two primary people of the show react with mock terror as the guy in the suit acts out his role. _"Then it all changed."_

**ALASKA – 2020**

**KAIJU WAR Year 7**

"_Gypsy Danger report to Bay 08, level A-42._" came an announcement over the PA System.

A pilot gets jolted awake when an announcement comes over the PA System: "_Gypsy Danger report to Bay 08, level A-42. Kaiju: codenamed Knifehead. Category 3. 8700 metric tons._"

"Yancy! Wake up." the guy on the bottom bunk, Raleigh, calls out as he leaps out of bed. He smacks the top bunk repeatedly to wake Yancy up while going "Movement in the Breach. Hey, come on. We're being deployed." and wrapping his hand around his chin.

"Great. Good Morning" Yancy says sleepily as he gets out of bed with Raleigh returning it.

"Kaijū's a category three. The biggest one yet. Codenamed: Knifehead." Raleigh says as he gets dressed.

"What time is it?" Yancy asks as he struggles to wake up.

"2" came the reply.

"AM?"

"Yep. What do you say, fifth notch on the belt." Raleigh says with one forearm raised, Yancy clumsily returning the forearm bump while still trying to wake up.

"Come on Becketts, time for the drop." a voice says after quickly rapping on their door, a wall in the room saying "Gipsy Danger" in flowing script, like what was painted onto a B-17 or B-29 during WW2. Yancy gets into the bathroom and says "Hey Kid."

"Yea?"

"Don't get cocky." Yancy answered with a confident smirk on his face.

A bit later both men were fully dressed and headed to the hangar, jackets adorned with Gipsy Danger's emblem on the back worn over their jumpsuits.

"_Years before, you wouldn't have picked my brother Yancy and me for heroes. No chance."_ the two men walked through a door way that slowly shut while Raleigh popped off "All right, let's suit up and kick some ass."

"_We were never star athletes. Never at the head of the class."_ the brothers were now in black Circuitry suits as technicians came up and attached a chest plate and further pieces of the Drivesuit. _"But we could hold our own in a fight. It turns out we had a unique skill, we were drift compatible."_

Yancy and his brother looked at each other and put on their helmets, a strange yellow liquid inside that slowly drained away.

"Data on Helmet." an AI began. "Data relay gel dispersing in circuitry suit." the AI finished.

The Conn-pod of Gipsy Danger lit up as the entrance was opened and Yancy and Raleigh stepped inside. The two men stepped onto plates and were locked into place as the conn-pod attached more pieces to their suits.

"Good morning Beckett boys." a voice came over the com and Raleigh reached up to a button before saying "Tendo. What's happening my man." and Yancy joined in by asking "How'd that date with Alison go last night Mr. Choi?"

"Oh she loved me, the boyfriend not so much." Tendo replied.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked." Raleigh commented and Tendo laughed before replying "A Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do brother."

"Engage drop, Mr. Choi." a new voice said as a man appeared at Tendo's side.

"Engaging drop, sir." Choi replied while getting everything started. "Marshall Pentecost on deck." Choi finished.

"Securing Conn-pod, getting ready to drop." Choi said as he went through each stage. Technicians did their part before moving away, one confirming "Conn-pod door lock secure."

"Ready for drop." Choi finished.

A technician closed and locked the conn-pod as warnings blared and men moved away. Inside the Conn-pod Yancy said "Ready for drop." while Raleigh said "Gipsy Danger ready for the big drop."

Locks moved away and the Conn-pod, actually the Jaeger's head, suddenly lurched before dropping down a long shaft. Once it reached it's destination the head of the Jaeger was attached to the torso by the neck before turning to the left, the armour moving slowly into place as Choi said "Uplink confirmed sir."

"Engage pilot-to-pilot protocol." Pentecost responded.

"Engaging now."

"Pilot-to-pilot connection sequence, engaged." a female voice, the Jaeger's AI, confirmed as the armour plates that made up the Jaeger's collar finally moved into place, gantries moving out of the way in a rush as the nuclear turbine in the Jaeger's chest quickly spun up to speed, going from reddish-orange to blue and lights on the machine's chest, shoulders, and head turned on. A massive door opening up and into the rough weather as rain, lightning, and thunder slammed down from on high.

A man guided the gantry holding Gipsy moved back as a voice called over the Intercom " Gypsy Launch, Bay 6." the gantry eventually dropped into the bay as a helicopter flew outside.

"Gipsy Danger, ready and aligned sir." Yancy said over the com-link to LOCCENT.

"Rangers this is Marshal Stacker Pentecost, prepare for Neural handshake." Pentecost said.

"Neural Handshake in 15 seconds." Choi said before he started his countdown.

Inside Gipsy Yancy looked over at his brother and said "Ready to step into my head, kid?"

"Please, after you. Age before beauty, old man." his brother replied, Yancy smirking at that.

A few seconds later the Jaeger's AI said "Pilot-to-pilot protocol sequence. Neural handshake, initiated." and thus Yancy's mind was thrown into Raleigh's and vice versa.

"_The Drift, Jaeger tech. Based on__ DARPA__jet fighter __neural systems. Two pilots mind melding__ through memories__ with the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond, the better you fight."_ Yancy and his brother finished going through each other's memories with a gasp.

"Neural Handshake strong and holding." Choi said after the computer came back.

"Right hemisphere is calibrating."

"Left Hemisphere is calibrating."came the confirmations as Yancy and his brother raised their arms at 90 degree angles before finally joining them together with their left hand inside their right. "Proofed and transmitting" Gypsy's AI stated. Outside the Jaeger replicated the move before lowering it's arms in tandem with it's pilots.

"Gentlemen your objective is to hold the miracle mile off Anchorage, copy?" Pentecost asked.

"Copy that sir."

"Sir, there is still a civilian vessel in the gulf."

"Gentlemen you're protecting a city of two million do not risk those lives for a boat that holds ten. Am I clear?" Pentecost responded.

Inside Gipsy Yancy said "Yes sir" before cutting his coms off for a minute and saying "Man, that's cold."

"You know what I'm thinking?" Raleigh asked.

"I'm in your brain. I know." Yancy replied.

"Then let's go fishing. Here we go." Raleigh commented as they started marching in place. "Come on bro put some muscle to it!" Raleigh popped off as the systems below their feet and attached to their forearms translated their movements to the machine. The Jaeger began marching into the gulf in time with it's pilots' steps.

"_There are things you can't fight – acts of God. You see a Hurricane coming you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win."_ Gipsy eventually moving far enough out that she disappeared beneath the waves.

**ALASKA COASTLINE**

**10 MILE LINE**

On the fishing boat in the gulf three men were on deck, a man named Merrit yelling "Get them tied down and go down below! Now!" before getting back in the wheelhouse.

"How far to the mainland?" he asked

"Seven miles off Anchorage, sir!" McTighe responded.

"But We won't even make it passed the shallows in this weather!" the First Officer said as he kept his hand on the wheel.

"No, we won't!" McTighe agreed.

"What about that island. three miles east?!" Merrit suggested.

"No it's two miles sir." came the reply as the sonar started going crazy. "One mile sir! It's getting closer!"

"How the hell can it be getting closer?!" came the First Officer's response as the captain looked out the window.

"Kaijū." came the Captain's terrified answer as his companions turned to look out the window with him. The massive Kaijū coming ever closer as the Captain finally yelled "Harder to starboard! Turn her around! Now!"

Eventually the creature surfaced and gave a series of load roars before looking down at the boat almost quizzically, though the glowing beneath the waves behind the boat gathered it's attention. Neither Knifehead nor the boat noticed as the water bulged behind the creature, the water having three series of massive scutes that bore a slight resemblance to a shark's dorsal fins sticking out.

"Oh, God!" the first officer called as the four men on deck turned behind the boat and a fourth, unnamed man, yelled "What the hell!"

The glowing water exploded in a massive spray as Gipsy exploded up out of the waves and stood up to it's full height. The Jaeger reached down and picked the boat up, the AI saying "Ship secure." as Yancy concentrated on getting the boat to safety as he said "Adjust the torque." and his brother replying in the affirmative as Gypsy's AI returned "Torque locked." and Raleigh raised his arms up as if to box, the Jaeger dodging a blow from Knifehead as it moved the boat away from the creature and seemingly gave it a push to get it moving.

Just as Gipsy turned and swung a massive right hook at the charging Knifehead, a third figure exploded from the waves with a massive earth-shattering roar as a second Kaijū appeared, but strangely it's target was Knifehead as a long whip-like tail that bore a shark-like fin on the end whipped out and knocked the legs out from under Knifehead in time with the punch to the jaw from Gipsy, sending the Kaijū flipping into the air before landing on it's back in the water. The second creature shot passed Gipsy and snatched up the boat, holding it almost like an American football before depositing it safely on shore.

The two shocked Jaeger pilots called back "Choi! We've got a SECOND Kaijū!"

"What? A second one?"

"Yea" Yancy began. "This thing exploded from the water and tripped Knifehead before running passed us! What category is it?!" he finished and Choi started typing away at insane speeds to get a lock on the creature and determine it's power rating. He finally finished and Pentecost was heard to audibly suck in a breath as Choi's pants turned dark as he pissed himself. "IT'S A FIVE!" he yelled in terror and Yancy overheard him.

"What?!did you say this thing is a Category Five?" Raleigh asked and Pentecost said with a little fear in his tone. "That is confirmed, Gipsy Danger, you are now facing a double event, a Category III led by a V. the first ever recorded. I'm calling Romeo Blue back and ordering Cherokee Rose to deploy."

Yancy seemed to get somewhat fearful as he and his brother looked around for the new creature, only to find it staring them right in the face when they turned around, causing Gipsy to take a step back as the brothers Beckett recoiled in surprise.

The new creature was MASSIVE, over three times Gipsy's size with whitish-gold leathery skin. It resembled a tyrannosaur mixed with a shark and had a long blunt snout, large round eyes, a long neck, a whip-like tail, large fin-shaped dorsal scutes, and long powerful arms and legs. Yancy was surprised when the creature didn't attack, instead it's eyes seemed to hold an inquisitive curiosity as it studied the Jaeger, moving it's head next to the machine.

Yancy and his brother could hear it sniffing the metal monster before giving a loud call, seemingly of intrigue, before zipping away so quickly the two brothers were unable to keep track. The brothers looked at each other with expressions that said 'What the fuck is going on?' as they saw the tip of the creature's tail vanish into the sea.

In LOCCENT Choi was staring at the screen as the new creature's indicator suddenly had a name and he said it aloud "Lucertola devota? Marshal Pentecost, is that the new Kaijū's codename?" Pentecost looking at the screen in surprise as he said "I have no idea. We'll keep it for now. Gipsy, keep your eyes open for the Category five, codenamed 'Lucertola devota', but don't let Knifehead out of your sight."

"Roger that Control." Yancy replied.

Unbeknownst to LOCCENT or Gipsy, the Lucertola was now sitting on the nearby cliffs in an almost cat-like manner, it's tail draped over the edge as it studied the currently quiet battlefield, a giant hole in the ground behind it.

The fight was rejoined when Knifehead suddenly burst from the waves, Gipsy starting the second round in style with a powerful uppercut and a series of punches before giving a double ax handle smash to the top of the Kaijū's head, sending it back underwater with a nasty headache.

Knifehead lunged from the water with the intent to bite Gipsy's head off, only managing to get the left forearm in it's mouth before being thrown off as the right arm suddenly changed shape and turned into a plasma caster. "Come on, get him. Shoot him." Raleigh called.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Yancy replied as the caster charged up and fired three times in rapid succession just as Knifehead leapt at Gipsy, the blasts taking it in the gut and sending it flying.

"Discharge reading. Plasma cannon shallow shelves several miles off the coastal line." Choi called out and Pentecost went to a microphone, giving a heated "Gipsy what the hell is going on?"

"Job's done sir. Lit it up twice. Bagged our fifth kill." Yancy replied.

"You disobeyed a direct order!"

"Respectfully sir. We intercepted a Kaijū and saved everyone on that boat."

"Get back to your post NOW!" Pentecost ordered before stomping away from the microphone.

"Yes sir." Raleigh responded.

"Kaijū signature rising!" Choi suddenly said and Pentecost moved to take Choi's place as he moved to another chair. "That thing's still alive sir." Choi told him.

"Gipsy, we're still getting a signature from Knifehead!" Pentecost told the brothers as quickly as he could, the two men readying for round three.

"That Kaijū is still alive, get out of there!" Pentecost told them as they studied the glowing blue water. "Do you copy? Get out of there now!" Pentecost finished, but he was too late as Knifehead lunged from the water and slapped Gipsy upside the head with a roar.

The two behemoths grappled, "Take it Raleigh." Yancy yelled.

"I got this." came the reply as he activated a plasma caster in the left arm, only for Knifehead to grab the limb and squeeze down while shoving his snout through Gipsy's shoulder, destroying the left arm and ripping it off. Inside the Conn-pod Raleigh screamed in pain as it felt like his own arm had been ripped off as the limb itself fell and stopped responding to the signals his brain was sending it.

"LOCCENT, we're hit." Yancy called.

"Left arm's gone cold, sir!" Choi informed Pentecost with fear in his eyes.

Knifehead threw the arm away before concentrating on Gipsy's head, smashing it with a hard blow before raising it's head and biting down.

"The Hull! It went through the hull!" Raleigh yelled as he and his brother turned to look.

"Raleigh, listen to me! You need AH!" Yancy said as he looked over, only for Knifehead to finally bite through Gypsy's head and rip him from the pod.

Raleigh screamed in grief and pain as he felt every emotion Yancy did before death. The neural load hitting him full force now as Knifehead leapt from the seas and tackled Gipsy. The Kaijū brutally attacked the now crippled Jaeger before stabbing it through the chest, Raleigh's grief and pain suddenly turning into rage as he activated the right arm's plasma caster, to the sound of an incredibly loud and thunderous roar of rage coming from the cliffs.

Knifehead concentrated on attacking Gipsy's now harmless left side as the AI confirmed the caster's charging, warnings blaring as Raleigh kept on standing despite the physical and emotional trauma. The Plasma caster eventually fired into Knifehead's face at point-blank range.

In LOCCENT Choi was watching the sensors when he suddenly noticed all three signatures; Gipsy, Knifehead, and Lucertola's all had vanished.

"Second discharge fried all the comms, sir. I'm not getting any signals." Choi informed Pentecost as the man in question paced nervously before turning and slowly walking away, hating that he suspected the worst already. "No signatures sir! What do we do now sir?" Choi asked him.

The next morning an older man and a young boy were exploring the coast, the man saying "Now I want you to keep an eye on that gauge there." a minute later he continued "You know what I'd like to find? I'd like to find a whole ship, that's what I'd like to find." just as the metal detector he was carrying went off.

"Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait! Right there, right there. Dig." he said as the detector reached a crescendo, the boy doing as he was told.

The object was eventually dug from the snow and the man asked "hey, what is it?"

"It's just an old toy." the boy began as he brushed it off and stood up. "We never find anything good."

The old guy studied the toy as booms slowly began to be heard and the detector went crazy. "Listen!" and the guy raised the detector, when it finally locked on he looked up and with shock in his tone he said "Oh my God." as Gipsy came staggering into view, a massive Kaijū that looked like a Tyrannosaur mixed with a shark seemingly helping the practically crippled Jaeger walk.

Gipsy's head had the upper right corner missing, the edges for the missing section jagged from Knifehead's bite as sparks sputtered from the left shoulder joint's nerve bundles and the other damaged sections of the Jaeger's body. The chest had a massive hole punched through it as Gipsy stumbled, going down on it's knees and finally falling face down as the Kaijū lowered it gently, the sound of tortured metal creaking echoing out as the machine hit the ground and the turbine powered down.

Rushing to the downed Jaeger's head, the older guy told his boy "Stay here!" as he ran to the destroyed head. The boy looked up at the Kaijū and could swear he saw grief in it's glacier colored eyes as it looked down at him forlornly.

When the old guy arrived at the Jaeger's head he saw one of the pilots come crawling out, his suit destroyed as the left shoulder and bicep were just, gone, the left side of the chest was blackened and burned, and his helmet's glass was broken out as blood trailed down his face.

Raleigh stood up and stumbled out away from the destroyed Gipsy, his shoulder had gashes in it and blood stained the right side of the suit.

"Mister!, can i help?" the old man asked Raleigh as he moved, unable to hear anything but the ringing in his ears.

As he moved he gasped his brother's name a couple times before falling, the old guy making sure he landed on his back before telling the kid to run off and get help. As the old guy kept trying to keep Raleigh awake, he looked up at the Kaijū, the massive creature gently nudging Raleigh with it's snout before raising it's head and giving out a series of massive earth-shaking bellows of sounded like grief.

**Kaijū****/ Jaeger Dossier**

**Kaijū**

_**Knifehead**_

**Breech Date: **February 29, 2020

**Category: **III

**Status: **Deceased/ _Gypsy Danger_

**Height: **315 feet (96m)

**Weight: **8,700 metric tons

**Speed: **6

**Strength: **7

**Armor: **7

_**Lucertola Devota**_

**Breech Date: **February 29, 2020

**Category: **V

**Status: **Alive

**Height: **328-508 feet (100-155m)

**Weight: **9,100 metric tons

**Speed: **10+

**Strength: **10+

**Armor: **10+

**Jaeger**

_**Gypsy Danger**_

**Launch Date: **July 10, 2017

**Classification: **Mark-3

**Status: **Destroyed/ _Knifehead_

**Country of Origin: **United States of America

**Height: **260 ft. (79m)

**Weight: **1,980 tons

**Speed: **7

**Strength: **8

**Armor: **6

_**Romeo Blue**_

**Launch Date: **December 15, 2015

**Classification: **Mark-1

**Status: **Active

**Country of Origin: **United States of America

**Height: **255 ft. (77.7m)

**Weight: **7,775 tons

**Speed: **2

**Strength: **7

**Armor: **6

_**Cherokee Rose**_

**Launch Date: **November 3, 2018

**Classification: **Mark-4

**Status: **Active

**Country of Origin: **United States of America

**Height: **260 ft. (79m)

**Weight: **1,800 tons

**Speed: **9

**Strength: **9

**Armor: **8


	2. The Jaeger von Jaegers is crowned

**Pacific Rim: Age of the Divine Beast**

**Chapter 1: Crowning the Jaeger von Jaegers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim**

The ground shook as a giant foot slammed into it and rose up, only for another foot to come down and shake it once more. The Jaeger making these steps was built in a sleekly curved but bulky fashion, a rose was painted onto it's chest while it's name emblazoned on the right shoulder identified it as Cherokee Rose, the last of the Mark-4 Jaegers built.

As Rose ran to Gypsy's last known location, one of it's pilots, a woman, was terrified of what she'd find was left of her siblings. Her name; Jazmine Beckett, younger sister to Raleigh and Yancy, and the idea that her brothers had been killed fighting a Category V Kaijū scared her.

Arriving in the area, she and her partner looked around just as Romeo Blue, one of the Last Mark-1 Jaegers in service, arrived as well, and the two Jaegers began combing the area to try and find Gypsy and the two Kaijū.

As they searched, they could see the signs of battle everywhere, the blue blood of Knifehead on the seas giving them a trail to follow back to the creature's corpse while Jazmine's worry grew worse when Rose found Gypsy's severed arm nearby. Searching the area further they found foot steps in the seabed leading to shore, the stumbling gait of a crippled Gypsy and the sure footed three-toed steps of a massive Kaijū, leading Jaz to think that the Cat V was still alive and had taken to hunting down the crippled machine.

Following the footsteps they were shocked into stillness when a massive bellow of what sounded like grief rent the air, the shock wore off quickly for Jazmine as she got back into making her Jaeger run, water churning and flying everywhere as nearly 2,000 tons of Jaeger pushed through it, Romeo Blue right behind it. Their run was stopped when they came upon the massive Cat V, the creature looking almost forlornly at something on the ground.

The creature seemed to not notice them, more concerned with what was on the ground, but when Romeo Blue took a step that shook the ground, the creature's head shot up and it looked at them before turning back to what had it's gaze, giving a low call. Jazmine was dumbstruck at the sight before getting her bearings and saying over the com to LOCCENT "Hey sugah, y'all ain't gonna believe this but that Cat Five is jest sittin here actin like somebody done kicked it's puppy. It ain't actin hostile or nuthin.'"

Pentecost heard that and replied "What do you see Rose?"

At this point Romeo Blue joined in "Command, the Category Five, codenamed Lucertola Devota, is currently knelt next to the remains of Gypsy Danger. It appears to be mourning something. Permission to engage?"

"Hold your fire Romeo. Rose, what seems to have the Kaijū's attention?"

"Sir, it looks like there are two civilians next to Gypsy's destroyed conn-pod and they're checking on something, it looks like one of the Beckett brothers." Jaz's partner said and she gasped in shock, the Jaeger reacting as it raised one arm as if trying to reach for the downed and unconscious pilot, and that's when everything went to HELL.

The instant Cherokee Rose went to reach for Raleigh, the Lucertola realized that the pilot knew the downed man and it went to pick him up so it could hand him to the Jaeger. The Gage brothers in Romeo Blue saw that and took it as an act of aggression, opening fire with the Gatling cannons in it's chest. The Lucertola moved it's tail in front of the incoming rounds to shield the civilians and Raleigh.

"Signature from Lucertola Devota rising!" Choi called as he read the readings from the massive animal grow ever stronger.

Jazmine was startled when Romeo Blue opened fire, her expression turning to shock as the dorsal scutes on the Lucertola's tail flashed in gold, the flash traveling up the tail from the tip and across the hips, back, and neck before reaching the scutes right behind it's head. The flash seemingly jumped from that last trio of scutes to the Kaijū's eyes just before glowing energy the same color as it's eyes appeared in it's mouth and an earth-shaking roar issued forth.

Cherokee Rose and Romeo Blue were unprepared when the glow in the Kaijū's mouth shot out in a beam of pure energy, the beam burned through Romeo's upper chest and head as if they were non-existent before traveling down the Jaeger's body, creating a giant explosion as the machine's nuclear reactor went up, throwing Cherokee Rose back into the seas onto it's back as the destroyed Jaeger was reduced to shrapnel. The smoke rose slowly into the air before taking on a very characteristic mushroom shape.

"Sir, we've just lost Romeo Blue!" Choi called in shock as Pentecost looked at the sensor screens.

Cherokee Rose stood up slowly, it's head shaking before it looked up at the Lucertola, which was moving it's tail away as it seemed to study and check on the three people that it protected, Jaz and her partner hearing inquisitive calls from the creature's throat. Jaz was relieved to see that the three were unharmed, though her partner was upset that Romeo Blue was destroyed.

The Lucertola seemed to notice the ill intent Jazmine's partner was sending it as it rose it's head up, looked DIRECTLY in his direction through Cherokee Rose's left eye, and growled. The giant creature then stood up before moving, the massive animal headed towards the Rose before it passed it, but not before giving a jerk of it's head, which Jaz seemed to understand as 'not here, follow me.'. Jazmine's connection with her partner allowing him to see it too before the two began moving as one, the Jaeger moving in tandem with it's pilots as the machine followed the massive Kaijū back out into the bay and away from the civilians.

When the seawater became deep enough, the Lucertola went under while leaving it's dorsal scutes showing, allowing Cherokee Rose to watch as the scutes undulated from side to side like a crocodile's tail. After the duo reached far enough out, the scutes vanished from sight, bubbles coming up and popping to signify where the massive animal went under.

Cherokee Rose walked over to the Lucertola's bubble trail, the seawater surging as it was pushed aside by the Jaeger's powerful legs. After standing there for a minute or so Jazmine's partner lost his cool and popped off "Where the Hell is that thing?!"

"Don't ask me sugah, I ain't gotta clue." Jaz replied just before the surface roughly ten paces away bulged and exploded, revealing the Lucertola as it stood to it's full height once more, dwarfing Cherokee Rose. Jaz and her partner took a step back from the shock of the animal's true scale, water surging from it's scaly hide as water flew from it's nostrils with every breath.

Once Jaz and her partner got over their shock they raised their arms, the Lucertola's eyes seemingly lighting up in anticipation as lowered it's body moderately and seemed to take a stance itself, the left foot forward with the right back while the arms raised so that the right one was chest height while the left had it's clawed hand angled down slightly as it's tail rose up and curved behind it.

Looking at the Lucertola Jaz said to her partner "Sugah, how the hell are we supposed to punch that thing in the head when it's that big?"

"Thrusters, Jaz." he started. "When we get close enough we fire the jets on our back and calves to launch ourselves high enough to reach the face."

"Oh." she began "I cain't believe I done forgot about those." she said in reply as her face turned red from the embarrassment of forgetting about a part of the Jaeger she'd had for over a year. The two titans, one of metal and glass, the other of flesh and bone, stared each other down, not willing to be the first to move.

Unfortunately for Cherokee Rose, it's pilots were more impatient than the animal it was facing off with, as the machine suddenly bolted forward at a run before leaping into the air, only for the Lucertola to spin and whip into the airborne Jaeger with it's tail, the tip making a sharp 'crack' sound as an airburst went off and the Jaeger flew through the air, landing on it's back for a second time.

Getting back to their feet, Jaz and her partner were dumbstruck to see a disappointed scowl on the Lucertola's face before the massive animal suddenly ran at them. The creature moved too fast for them to deal with as it punched it's right fist into it's left hand before clotheslining the Jaeger, sending it flipping into the air before landing face down.

Before Cherokee Rose could move the Lucertola reached down, grabbed it by the collar at the base of it's neck and THREW it backwards towards the shore.

The old man and the boy with him were shocked to see the Jaeger slam into the snow hard enough to shake the ground before rolling a bit and landing on it's back. The Lucertola had thrown the Jaeger several miles with ONE arm.

As Jaz and her partner tried to get the Rose to stand, they felt a suddenly pressure on their throats and looking out, saw that the Lucertola had walked up and grabbed the Jaeger by the throat with it's tail, the two pilots having trouble breathing as the animal loosed a series of growls that had a distinct current to it that made the creature seem pissed just before it pulled one arm back and 'WHAM', sunk it deep into Cherokee Rose's stomach, the armor denting and bending with the impact.

The creature gave one last growl of a roar before letting go of the Jaeger's throat, Jaz somehow laughing nervously before saying "Is that the best you got?" despite the pain she was feeling as the circuitry suit lit up the pain receptors in her stomach.

"Sir! Cherokee Rose left hemisphere just went nuts!" Choi said in shock as Jazmine's partner's signature went crazy.

Jazmine's body lit up in PAIN as the full weight of the neural load slammed into her and, looking over, saw her partner was thrashing wildly before he suddenly fell limp, hanging from his harness and forcing Jaz to pilot Cherokee Rose by herself.

Gritting her teeth, she felt liquid fire dance through her nervous system but refused to give up or back down.

"Come on you big sunnuva bitch! Bring it on!" she yelled out before pumping her legs and the Jaeger moved to close in on the Lucertola, which seemed to grin before it charged with a roar, the ground shaking heavily as the two titans closed with each other.

When they got close Cherokee Rose decked the Lucertola in the face, the animal returning it with a gut shot and then an uppercut that stood the Jaeger on it's 'toes' before Jaz regained control and slammed both fists up, smashing them into the Lucertola's chin and getting a toothy grin from it before it slammed it's head into the Jaeger's chest, the scuts closest to the head punching through the armor and into the internals.

As Jaz recoiled from the pain she was unable to counter as the Lucertola's massive tail whipped around, the impact breaking the chest armor and sending the Jaeger flying to land on it's back. Before Jaz could try to regain her feet the Lucertola was already there and staring down at her through the glass of the conn-pod.

Before she could react the Lucertola raised one hand and straightened it into a spear point and drove it through Cherokee Rose's throat, decapitating the machine and sending everything in the Conn-pod dark.

"Cherokee Rose is destroyed!" Choi called fearfully as he watched the screen, hoping against hope that the Lucertola would just leave and not lay waste to Anchorage. Pentecost was back in the room and looked at the comm-screen, his face drawn into a scowl as the Lucertola's blip remained stationary.

The Lucertola stood there looking at the downed Jaeger before ripping the head open, finding the two pilots. It looked at both, a male and a female according to it's senses, and the male's scent held no life in it. The creature then placed both hands together as if in prayer for a few seconds, then it plucked Jazmine from the restraints and carried her to the downed Gypsy, setting her down next to Raleigh before it tensed it's arms up, raised it's head to the heavens, and gave a long but very powerful roar that shook everything for miles.

After the roar died down, the Lucertola waded back out into the bay. It quickly found the discarded left arm for Gypsy and picked it up before setting it down next to the crippled machine. As it stood back up, it heard a 'chop' sound and turned it's head to face the source, seeing a swarm of helicopters coming it gave a low call before tunneling into the ground. By the time the helicopters could get there the animal was gone, three trashed Jaegers and a giant hole in the ground the only evidence that the creature was ever there.

**Anchorage Shatterdome - Infirmary**

**8 Hours Later**

Jazmine awoke with a gasp, shooting upright and feeling at her throat for a few minutes before sighing in relief, though her relief was muted when she saw the burns on her arms and stomach, the last physical remnant of her first solo piloting run when her and Cherokee Rose lost their first partner, the neural backlash causing the circuitry suit to malfunction and scar Jazmine for life. The burns were an inflamed and angry red from the voltage that had shot through them once more.

Looking from one direction to another she choked back a sob when she saw Raleigh in a second bed in the room, his right side and left shoulder and bicep wrapped in bandages alongside his head. She could imagine the burns on his shoulder, something the two Beckets had in common now other than the fact that both their Jaegers were destroyed and their co-pilot dead, a fact that caused Jazmine to cry quietly to herself as she paid Yancy remembrance and prayed that he was now in a better place.

She never noticed the door open in her grief, so she was surprised to see a redhead with green eyes and wearing a parade dress uniform with adornments she couldn't recognize standing next to her bed.

"Greetings. I am Reanna Sanchez." the redhead stated.

"Jazmine Beckett, and sleeping beauty over there is mah big brother, Raleigh."

The woman gave a wry chuckle at that before asking "Why is it that you grieve so?"

"Mah other brother, Yancy, was killed this morning fighting Knifehead."

"My condolences. What will you do now?"

"First thang I'm gonna do is get mah ass offa this damn bed, then ah'm gonna see about getting mah Jaeger restored so that I can keep fightin the Kaiju." came Jaz's reply and Reanna smiled as she said "That is a good answer, do not ever lose that will and the courage to keep getting back up and fight the good fight."

"Thanks, so what're you doin here for?"

"I came here following the grandson of a companion of mine, but I can find him quickly enough. What would you say if I told you that I can help you restore your Jaeger and even upgrade it's performance?"

"I'd ask ya what do ya want in return. Them Jaegers are damned expensive, them Aussie boys went and spent bout a Hundred Billion US Dollars just on designing and building that thang they call Striker Eureka."

"What I want is simple, never give up and continue to fight against the Kaiju that threaten the lives of innocent people and you will have my assistance in maintaining and upgrading your Jaeger, but I shall do so in the role of a Black market arms dealer who specializes in aftermarket Jaeger parts. Is this satisfactory to you?"

"Hell yeah. We need to write up a contract or is a handshake good enough?" Jaz answered and, to her surprise, Reanna made a circular motion with her hand and a rolled up piece of paper appeared from thin air as if by magic. Reanna set the paper on a nearby table and wrote something on it before showing it to Jaz.

Jaz looked at what was written was the contract she and Reanna had agreed upon, allowing her to see the benefits and drawbacks of the deal. To Jaz's relief the drawbacks for her side were essentially non-existent, all she had to do was never give up the fight. Taking the pen from Reanna she quickly signed her name on it and Reanna did the same before blowing the ink dry.

"I will keep the contract for the moment. Once you have been released from the hospital I will hand you a copy to keep with you." Reanna said and Jaz nodded as Reanna rolled the contract back up before sliding it into her jacket.

"It was a pleasure making this agreement with you, Ranger Beckett, but I must be going if I am to hold up my end of our agreement." Reanna said and got a nod in return just before Jaz laid her head back down.

Just before she fell asleep Jazmine thought to herself '_Ah'll be seeing you again, Jaeger von Jaegers, and next time you ain't gonna beat me and Cherokee Rose like that._'

**Kaijū****/Jaeger Dossier; February 29, 2020 Update**

**Kaijū**

_**Lucertola Devota**_

**Breech Date: **February 29, 2020

**Category: **V

**Status: **Alive

**Height: **328-508 feet (100-155m)

**Weight: **9,100 metric tons

**Speed: **10+

**Strength: **10+

**Armor: **10+

**Jaeger**

_**Romeo Blue**_

**Launch Date: **December 15, 2015

**Classification: **Mark-1

**Status: **Destroyed/ _Lucertola Devota_

**Country of Origin: **United States of America

**Height: **255 ft. (77.7m)

**Weight: **7,775 tons

**Speed: **2

**Strength: **7

**Armor: **6

_**Cherokee Rose**_

**Launch Date: **November 3, 2018

**Classification: **Mark-4

**Status: **Destroyed/ _Lucertola Devota_

**Country of Origin: **United States of America

**Height: **260 ft. (79m)

**Weight: **1,800 tons

**Speed: **9

**Strength: **9

**Armor: **8


	3. Chapter 2

**Pacific Rim: Age of the Divine Beast**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim**

The next time Jazmine woke up it was to the sound of Raleigh's groans as he regained consciousness, and sitting up, Jaz looked over at him and said "Brother dear." causing his head to snap in her direction so fast she was scared he'd break his own neck.

"Ja, Jaz? What? What are you doing here? Where are we?" he asked her.

"The infirmary of the Anchorage shatterdome. You got put in here for solo piloting Gypsy after Knifehead..."

"After Knifehead what? Jazmine, what happened to Yancy?!"

"He's dead, Raleigh. Knifehead ripped him from Gypsy's conn-pod." Jaz answered

"I ... I was afraid of that. Jaz, Yancy is still inside my head."

"Yeah. Tha's one thang Doc Lightcap never counted on when she created tha Pons system and tha Drift. Ah've got mah partners in mah head too. It's how ah can pilot Cherokee solo when ah have to." Jaz replied as she tapped the side of her head.

"So you fought against Knifehead and the Category Five too." Raleigh asked after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Naw. You killed Knifehead, brother dear. Ah fought tha Lucertola Devota and got mah ass handed back to me. The thang also destroyed Romeo Blue."

"The Lucertola is a monster."

"You ain't lying there, brother. Tha Lucertola is the Jaeger von Jaegers, but ah refuse ta let that thang beat me and Cherokee like that again." Jaz began before saying "Fighting it at melee range was suicide, and that breath attack it's got is deadly, reduced Romeo to shrapnel in one shot." She finished just as Pentecost came into the room.

"Rangers." he began and Jaz, her instincts still razor sharp, noticed an undercurrent of discontent in the Marshal's voice.

"What's wrong, Marshal?" she asked him and his face seemed to fall.

"Rangers Becket. It pains me to say but I must dismiss you both from service following the destructions of your Jaegers." he replied and Jazmine's face took on a storm cloud like continence.

"Like Hell you're dismissing me and mah brother, Marshal." Jaz began as her voice dripped with scorn and venom. "He and ah both sacrificed way too damned much for you to just walk on in here and tell us we ain't no further use to ya just cause our Jaegers got tore up. If'n it weren't fer those no-good money grubbin thieving, backstabbin politicians we'd be able to repair our machines and get back out there."

"Yes. While I agree that the Jaegers can be repaired, it is my concern that no one can drift with you. The world lost four good men this morning in the crews of three Jaegers, and I refuse to lose two more due to an invalid drift. You're dismissed." came the reply before he walked out of the door.

Jazmine seethed in her rage while clenching her fist. Raleigh wisely kept his mouth shut before turning his head away. Jaz gave a growl before swinging her legs off the bed and going over to the nearby dresser, her gait unsteady.

Reaching the dresser she pulled a drawer open to find clean clothes for her to wear, and checking another one found her brother's clothes there. Grabbing her clothes she went into the bathroom and took a shower. After finishing up and getting dressed she walked out and left the room after giving Raleigh a hug and a kiss Raleigh on the forehead.

Leaving the Shatterdome she found Reanna leaning against what appeared to be a hovercar that had lines so sleek and graceful that it was an inhumanly beautiful vehicle.

"Miss Becket." Reanna said and Jaz truly took in the tall woman's appearance. Reanna's flowing hip-length hair was a red so bright that it appeared to be crimson and had a bow right behind her head and her eyes were a green that resembled freshly cut emeralds while her skin was a light tan. She brought "Jolene" by Dolly Parton to mind.

Reanna wore a tight-fitting crop top that came a little ways passed her bosom underneath a blue jean jacket that came a little lower while wearing a set of tight-fitting jeans with cowboy boots and a belt that was seemingly made out of bright right scales was wrapped around her jeans' waist.

Reanna's outfit did LITTLE to disguise her figure; long, toned legs, wide hips with a small, firm, and shapely rear that fit her 5'10" height perfectly and tapered to a lithe waist before moving across a tight, toned stomach and onto a bust that fit her just as perfectly as everything else about her body did. All in all she was too beautiful to be human and actually had Jaz questioning her own sexuality.

Jazmine's introspection was interrupted when Reanna became to snicker to herself before saying "I thank you for finding me to be so attractive, but I am a married mother." her announcement heralding the sight of a pair of children popping their heads up and into Jazmine's sight. One was a little girl with her mother's hair but different colored eyes while the other was a boy and had both his mother's bright hair and her shimmering eyes.

"How'd you know what ah was thinkin?"

"I am psychic to a degree, a trait that is common to all of my people." Reanna answered.

"Ah. So what are we gonna do bout Cherokee Rose? They done went and fired me."

"That is unfortunate news but easily remedied." Reanna answered before opening the passenger-side door on her car and gesturing for Jaz to get in.

Doing as she was instructed she got into the car and seemingly stepped foot into an alien world. The car's interior was so unearthly that Jaz was completely lost even through the more 'normal' aspects of a car's interior, such as the dash and instrument panel as well as the steering wheel. Looking back she noticed the two children had already buckled up in the backseat just as Reanna herself got in.

"First we shall head to my home in Brazil where I will train you in the unarmed defense arts of my people. While this is going on I will see about getting our hands on your damaged Jaeger."

"Thanks sugah." came the reply just before the children went ballistic in their excitement due to being in the presence of a Jaeger pilot. This allowed Jaz to see that the two children had those scaly belts too, just in differing colors.

The sound of the car starting up made her realize how advanced the vehicle was as it's engine started with a hum that gradually grew stronger and stronger until it suddenly turned silent. Reanna put the car into drive and the vehicle gained altitude before shooting away as the speedometer rocketed up to 350 miles per hour and the car disappeared to the south, south-east.

Jaz never noticed a small sensor screen on the dash that read 'Lucertola Devota' alongside the creature's location a few miles outside of Anchorage, sleeping like a baby.

**VIETNAM**** – ****3 MONTHS LATER**

10 miles outside of Ho Chi Minh City stood three Jaegers; the Russian giant Cherno Alpha, a Mark-1 which could be described as a T-90 with legs and a reactor for a head and piloted by the Husband and wife duo of Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky. The second was the aptly named Crimson Typhoon, a three armed Mark-4 piloted by the Wei Tang triplets. The Third was Striker Eureka, the only Mark-5 piloted by Hercules and Chuck Hensen and also the single most expensive Jaeger ever constructed.

The three crews were rallying to defend the city from a Kaijū that was inbound with the intention of leveling the city to the ground and killing the people living there. What they didn't know was that the inbound Kaijū had garnered the attention of a VERY territorial creature and that said creature was already moving in to remove the intruder.

"Where is that blasted Kaijū, LOCCENT?" Chuck popped off as he and his father kept looking for the enemy.

"It's on it's way, Striker, but it's movements are erratic. It's almost like it's already in combat." came the reply just as a massive plume of water shot into the air with the Kaijū in the center.

The creature splashed down a few seconds later with a howl of agony, and the three crews were surprised to see a VERY unique series of three rowed dorsal fin like scutes break the surface before circling around where the Kaijū came down. The scutes circled around for a few rotations before disappearing beneath the waves once more.

The crews looked around, Sasha and Aleksis trying to get a straight answer from LOCCENT while Herc was kept busy keeping Chuck in line.

"Blast it to hell, what is going on out there?" Chuck roared just as the waves were broke and the Kaijū resurfaced, but it was even more torn up than before just as a massive arm ending with a four-clawed hand shot up from beneath the surface, grabbed the Kaijū by the face, and ripped it back under just the ocean waves EXPLODED into the air, revealing a new creature altogether, one that had the guy running the sensors in LOCCENT scared to death as soon as he got confirmation.

"IT'S THE LUCERTOLA!" came his yell of terror just as the Lucertola gave a colossal roar that shook the air around it, even the people in the city heard it through the walls of their bunker.

The three Jaegers looked on in shock as the Lucertola reached back under the waves and pulled, bringing the heavily wounded and dying Kaijū back to the surface, the creature giving weak groans of pain as it was held up by the throat in the Lucertola's left hand, the right straightening into a knife point as the massive Kaijū raised that arm.

"LOCCENT, the Lucertola is assassinating the other Kaijū." Sasha said just as the Lucertola's right hand speared into the Kaijū, the sharp talons on the ends of it's fingers slicing through flesh with the ease of a surgical laser before punching through the creature's back after cutting it's heart in half, blue blood sliding down the extended fingers just as they suddenly jerked back through and the hand stopped at the Lucertola's side.

The Lucertola growled before the dorsal scutes on it's tail flashed in gold, the flash traveling up the tail from the tip and across the hips, back, and neck before reaching the scutes right behind it's head. The flash seemingly jumped from that last trio of scutes to the Kaijū's eyes just before glowing energy the same color as it's eyes appeared in it's mouth and an earth-shaking roar issued forth.

The resulting gold/white blast charred the dead Kaijū's body black, preventing the spread of Kaijū blue, but galvanizing the three Jaegers into moving. It didn't matter in their crews minds that the Lucertola had killed the far weaker Kaijū, the only thing that mattered was that the Lucertola was a Kaijū itself and thus the enemy.

Cherno Alpha slammed it's fists together as the other two machines charged, the smell of ozone hitting the air as electricity arced across the Russian Jaeger's fists.

Striker lanced out with a huge left hand only for the Lucertola to parry the fist and slam a hard right into it's chest, shattering the armor plating in the center of it's chest, causing the machine to recoil and stumble back a few steps as Typhoon stepped up and activated the thundercloud formation.

The red Jaeger came forward with it's three hands transformed into saw blades and started cutting, only for the massive creature to move it's body from one direction to another, dodging each attack by a scale's breadth. The massive animal got tired of dodging the crimson jaeger as it's eyes glowed for a few seconds, thin beams shooting from it's eyes and smacking into the third arm behind the machine, utterly destroying the limb just as the Lucertola grabbed BOTH main limbs at the base of the forearm and PULLED.

The Wei Tang brothers were shocked when their Jaeger went airborne, and their shock became deadly when the Lucertola swung Typhoon around and sent it flying into Striker, the impact knocking both Jaegers to the ground and rendering the AK missiles practically useless as Typhoon's body buckled and destroyed most of the launchers.

With both modern Jaegers taken care of for the moment the Lucertola turned to face the incoming Cherno Alpha only for the machine to fire off twin streams of fire from the 'turbines' on it's shoulders, engulfing the Kaijū in flames.

Everything stood still as Cherno awaited the result of the flames. As they stood there Aleksis asked "It is dead?", accidentally turning on the speakers, though he still didn't expect an answer, or at least one where it came from as a very deep and rumbling voice came from the flames saying **"Nyet."** just before Gold-white energy shot from the fire and slammed into Cherno's left calf, the limb utterly destroyed by the impact and taking Cherno out of the fight.

As Cherno slammed down on it's side, the Lucertola heard the sound of weapons fire and the distinct sound of missiles, the massive animal ducking down and into the waves as a trio of missiles streaked through the air from Striker.

The Lucertola swam in, using the waves to hide it's presence before coming up in a shower of water, slamming it's right fist into the Jaeger's chest, grabbed onto the missile launchers, and jerked, ripping the weapons from their mounts in Striker's chest before dropping them into the seas.

As the Jaeger stepped back, the Lucertola spun, it's tail whipping out with a sharp crack as it struck Striker so hard that armor and internals went flying, the machine falling back to hit the waves on it's back, the seawater shorting out vital electronics and taking the Jaeger from the fight, leaving Crimson Typhoon as the only Jaeger left in the battle.

The Triplets were terrified of what the Lucertola had done, by ITSELF. The creature had attacked and killed the Kaijū coming for the city and then wiped the floor with the other two crews with frightening ease while also damaging Crimson Typhoon enough that the Thundercloud formation was impossible to perform, leaving them with only their plasmacaster or bare hands as viable offensive weapons, weapons that would require the massive animal to sit perfectly still or a lot of luck to use.

They activated the plasmacaster and the Lucertola slowly opened it's left hand while raising it, a gold/white ball of energy appearing and growing until it was as big around as the space between the great beast's fingers and said hand was placed beside it's face. The creature grinned and the triplets actually stepped back in fear when they saw the savage yet cocky grin on the creature's face as if it were saying "Do you feel lucky? Let's find out."

The caster finally finished charging and the triplets cut it loose, the Lucertola firing the energy in it's hand in response.

Now, one would think that, despite to the size of the two blasts, that the bigger one would win by default, not necessarily. While size does matter, it also depends on the amount of power put into both attacks as well as their energy and temperature, and while the energy wave fired by the Lucertola is VERY big and incredibly powerful, it didn't burn nearly as hot as it's size would suggest, enough to punch through Jaeger armor easily, so the ball of plasma had the advantage there, as plasma can, at times, reach temperatures approaching 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit, as shown by Lightning.

The Plasma slammed into the energy blast and punched through it, losing some of it's heat in a massive cloud of steam but still continuing on it's path, forcing the Lucertola to duck or risk getting hurt or killed by the superheated matter.

Crimson watched as the cloud slowly dissipated, leaving an empty battlefield as it watched, though the sinkhole in the seas caught attention and the Jaeger cautiously walked over to the hole, watching as seawater poured into it at a phenomenal rate.

"LOCCENT. The Lucertola is missing and we've found a giant hole in the ground." one of the triplets said in Chinese.

LOCCENT's reply was cut short as a menacing growl echoed out of the hole, Crimson jerking to look into the hole as it's light turned on, illuminating the inside of the hole. So intent on looking into the hole, the Jaeger never noticed as the Lucertola's hand reached up from behind it and grabbed ahold of one ankle before giving a solid 'pull' the Jaeger falling into the hole while the Lucertola shot up out of the waves.

The Lucertola looked down at the captured Jaeger, only it's head being exposed as the width of the hole it was now trapped in kept it unable to move it's arms, and the creature growled in triumph before raising it's head and giving an earth-shaking roar, the very water around it pushed aside by the force, before it turned and walked away, vanishing back into the waves from whence it came.

**Kaijū****/Jaeger Dossier; May 25, 2020 Update**

**Kaijū**

_**Unnamed Kaij**__**ū**_

**Breech Date: **May 25, 2020

**Category: **Unknown

**Status: **Deceased/ _Lucertola Devota_

**Height: **Unknown

**Weight: **Unknown

**Speed: **Unknown

**Strength: **Unknown

**Armor: **Unknown

_**Lucertola Devota**_

**Breech Date: **February 29, 2020

**Category: **V

**Status: **Alive

**Height: **328-508 feet (100-155m)

**Weight: **9,100 metric tons

**Speed: **10+

**Strength: **10+

**Armor: **10+

**Jaeger**

_**Cherno Alpha**_

**Launch Date: **2015

**Classification: **Mark-1

**Status: **Damaged/ _Lucertola Devota_

**Country of Origin: **Russia

**Height: **280 ft. (85m)

**Weight: **2,412 tons

**Speed: **3

**Strength: **10

**Armor: **10

_**Crimson Typhoon**_

**Launch Date: **August 22, 2018

**Classification: **Mark-4

**Status: **Damaged/ _Lucertola Devota_

**Country of Origin: **China

**Height: **250 ft. (76m)

**Weight: **1,722 tons

**Speed: **9

**Strength: **8

**Armor: **6

_**Striker Eureka**_

**Launch Date: **November 2, 2019

**Classification: **Mark-5

**Status: **Damaged/ _Lucertola Devota_

**Country of Origin: **Australia

**Height: **250 ft. (76m)

**Weight: **1,850 tons

**Speed: **10

**Strength: **10

**Armor: **9

**A/N**

Alright folks; I'm putting a poll up on my profile. It'll ask if Otachi should be persuaded to defect during the Honk Kong Battle; you decide if she and her 'pup' live.

Also, I'm challenging my readers to 'CAJ' or Create A Jaeger, let your creative juices flow by designing your own skyscraper sized robot to do battle with the murderous Kaijū attacking the planet. PM me with a name; no repeat naming sections please, and the above shown stats as well as the weapons and a generalized description; Once I get twelve it'll have an elimination round so that the six most popular Jaegers and their pilots will be added into the fanfic. Good Luck readers; I'm counting on you.


	4. The Return of the Rose

**Pacific Rim: Age of the Divine Beast**

**Chapter 3: Return of the Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim**

**RIO DE JANEIRO**

"Oof!" Jaz grunted as she hit the floor, glaring up at her opponent. This had been going on for the last 3 months. Whenever Reanna was unavailable to spar with Jaz was pawned off on a friend of Reanna's; Miette Giselle Bataillon, and the Noblewoman seemed to derive a sick sense of pleasure putting Jaz on her ass in every sparring session, and to make it worse the woman would do it in a set of damned HEELS!

Miette had long brunette hair that cascaded down all the way to the swell of her buttocks along with blue-green eyes and a light tan. Her body was just as perfectly built as Reanna's own but made for Miette's 5'6" frame, distracting Jaz greatly during the spars due to her chosen style of dress.

Miette currently wore a dark blue Blazer over a white blouse that had a collar high enough to cover half of her neck while the sleeves extended passed her blazer's cuffs, a midnight blue ribbon worn as a loose bowtie with a clasp, a skirt that came down to mid-thigh, mid-thigh length socks, and knee-high riding boots with a distinct heel. She also bore another scaly belt like Reanna and her children did, leading Jaz to think it was a fashion choice of their people, though Jaz had seen the 'belts' twitch and writhe at times as if it were one of their limbs.

The back of the Blazer bore a crest on it that consisted of a shield bearing a great castle with words under it that Jaz had been told was Arielian, Reanna and Miette's native language, and meant 'One warrior with the strength of an army, and the heart of a saint.' the crest and creed of Miette's clan, which had a noble lineage due to one of Miette's ancestors doing a great service to their homeland.

"Is that the best that you can do? I think not. Get your ass up, you can do a lot better than that." Miette's voice replied to the glare, that subtle French accent showing her background but not bleeding into her speech enough to make her mix languages or make it hard to understand what she said.

Jaz growled before getting up and settling into a stance, which Miette mirrored before grinning at her and the two began again. While Jaz hated how Miette seemed to enjoy beating her, it always came when she would make a mistake, as Miette was mercilessly brutal about hammering incorrect stances and improperly done moves out of Jaz's fighting.

Jaz pulled her upper body back in order to dodge a high kick, only for that skirt to enable her a clear view of the panty-like bodysuit bottom Miette wore, and Miette took advantage of the distraction the sight of her bottoms and lithe, toned legs caused to perform a second rotation of her hips, putting her other leg in Jazmine's side, or it would have landed there if Jaz hadn't blocked it with her forearm.

Jaz's other arm shot out and landed a shot to Miette's stomach, only for her to recoil and shake her hand before blowing on it. It felt like she'd punched steel!

Just as Miette went to deliver a blow to Jaz's face, an alarm went off and Miette's attack stopped no more than an inch from it's target. Miette then lowered her fist and went into a non-combat stance by standing straight with Jaz copying her.

"Three hours, quite the feat to last so long against one of the Goddess Orenda's chosen. You have even landed a hit on me." Miette told her, though Jaz was more interested in how Miette's blazer was still pristine and she didn't have one drop of sweat staining her brow, while Jaz was covered in sweat and grime from the effort of keeping up with the powerful noblewoman.

Jaz smiled in triumph at passing that particular hurdle, as it had been her goal to manage a hit on either Miette or Reanna since her training with them began. As she moved to leave the room alongside Miette, her legs gave way beneath the strain of even standing after having worked them by sparring for three straight hours. Miette responded by dipping her legs and catching Jaz in her arms before picking her 'student' up bridal style before leaving the room, a fond smile on her face.

Miette walked into the Hangar after depositing Jaz in her room, and looking out she saw the massive frame of Cherokee Rose, the Jaeger still showing the damage from the battle against the Lucertola aside from it's head, which had been reattached. Looking at the machine she was surprised to see it twitch, almost like a muscle would, when one of the technicians ran a quick check over the internal systems. She even heard what sounded like a groan come from the massive machine using the AI's voice.

Using her senses she quickly located Reanna, who was standing on a gantry next to the Jaeger's head, and joined her. As she approached Reanna turned and asked "How is she?"

"She's getting better, much better. If I didn't know any better I would say that she had an Arielian ancestor somewhere, she managed to hit me during our spar."

"Impressive, most impressive. It should not be much longer before the Rose is once more whole again, but something in the Pons system schematics worries me."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I think it would best if Ms Becket were here to hear this. What I have found changes everything we know about the Jaeger program." Reanna answered and Miette went silent, unable to glean anything from Reanna's surface thoughts.

"I have ordered construction of a simulator and Kwoon combat room so that we can begin testing pilot candidates for drift-compatibility." Reanna said with a cunning yet cheeky grin, one that was quickly mirrored by Miette.

Jaz awoke the next morning feeling like a huge bruise, every part of her body hurting and in pain, her hand especially from the attempt to knock the breath out of Miette. Despite the pain she felt two source of warmth on both sides of her body and, opening her eyes, found herself being held by Reanna's two children.

The two rambunctious kids, fourteen year old Alvise and thirteen year old Diana, were ravenous about all things Jaeger and were constantly trying to get everything they could about what it was like to pilot a Jaeger out of Jaz, much to their 'Aunt Miette's' amusement.

Looking at the two slumbering teens, Jaz found herself dumbstruck when she looked at Alvise' waist and saw that 'belt' of his. The red-scaled thing looked like it was coming out of his boxer shorts, and looking at Diana Jaz saw the same thing but through her panties while the belt was a bluish tinge.

The sight of their belts seemingly being tails made Jaz a little wary but she relaxed as the gentle warmth from the kids seemed to sooth her nerves, just in time for the door to open and Miette to walk in with Reanna, smiles on their faces at the sight. Reanna saw the pain Jaz was hiding behind her cool facade and walked over silently, Jaz couldn't hear a THING as far as Reanna's steps were concerned. Reaching them Jaz was surprised to see Reanna's right hand light up in a soothing green tone before touching Jazmine gently on the arm.

Reanna ran her healing technique through Jazmine's arm, coursing her ki through the woman in order to ascertain the damage the previous day's spar had done. While she did so she was also healing it. As she looked deeper, into Jaz's bone and muscle density, she cut the technique with a gasp of surprise.

"What's up, doc?" Jaz said with curiosity lacing her tone.

The two teens, awakened instantly when their mother walked into the room, burst into laughter in response. Reanna and Miette too found humor in the question and chuckled to themselves for a few minutes.

"What did you see?" Miette asked.

"Jazmine's bones, have become denser than is normal. Her muscles have done so as well." came the answer.

"Well how dense have they become?" Jaz asked

"About two and a half times. Your bones and muscles are now two and a half times more densely packed than a regular human's. I think the food I had shipped from Ariel might have done it, but I can not be sure."

"Are you sure it isn't her force of will doing it?" Miette asked, getting everyone's attention. "Jazmine here has a force of will stronger than anyone i've ever seen before outside of the Empire." she finished and Reanna nodded in understanding.

"While it could very well be her force of will that transformed her like that, i would like to think that the fruits, meats, vegetables, and other food items i had imported here had something to do with it as well." Reanna replied.

"Ah'm still here, ya know. So what's gonna happen, ah ain't gonna get heavy as hell, am ah?"

"Not at all, Ms. Becket. You will be much stronger and faster than a baseline human of the same height and mass but you will not gain any extra weight because of the increased density." came Reanna's reply.

"Well thank the lord for small favors then. Ah don't know what ah woulda done if ah ended up weighin two hundred pounds 'cause of this." Jaz popped off.

"Yes, but this will make your training much easier. With your bone and muscle mass so dense you will naturally be stronger and faster, it will also make hurting you that much more difficult, as your experience yesterday attested to." Reanna told her.

"Yea, bout that, why'd it feel like ah punched a steel wall when i hit you, Miette?" Jaz asked, directing the question to her sparring partner the previous day.

"It's because of my own bone and muscle density." Miette began. "Reanna, Alvise, Diana, and I all have bones and muscles ten times denser than a baseline human. The apparent results of this is that my skin and muscles are very hard to damage. You could shoot me in the forehead with a standard issue pistol and the bullet will only bounce off. If an ordinary human were to hit me it would break their hand." she finished.

"Sweet mother of mercy, you got one hard ass head." Jaz commented only for the air suddenly becoming thick and heavy as what looked like the head of a European dragon appeared behind Reanna as she smiled a little _too_ sweetly, smoke curling lazily from it's mouth as it bared it's teeth.

"Language, Ms. Becket, I will not allow you to curse in front of my children or any other child. Understood?" Reanna asked a suddenly terrified Jazmine, who nodded her head quickly.

"Good." came Reanna's reply as her face returned to it's normal expression before she turned to leave the room. Just as she went to leave she turned her head back and said "I am ordering the construction of a Kwoon combat room alongside a simulator. This will allow us to find you a replacement partner for piloting the Rose."

**NOVEMBER 10, 2020**

**SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA**

"Cherno Alpha, holding outside miracle mile." Sasha said as a repaired Cherno Alpha stood outside of the miracle mile around Seoul, South Korea, a Kaijū, codenamed Atticon, was inbound on the city. The massive Jaeger had taken a surprisingly minor amount of damage when compared to the others, allowing Cherno to be easily repaired and returned to duty. Alexis and Sasha were still wary of the Lucertola, however, the massive animal starring rather prominently in their nightmares ever since their defeat.

"Cherno Alpha, Atticon is inbound, should be reaching your sensors now!" came the call from LOCCENT, Cherno wrapping it's giant fists over the 'roll of nickels', the machine's punching force now enhanced as it slammed it's fists together, ozone permeating the air as electricity arced across the Jaeger's hands and forearms. What the Jaeger didn't see was the three rows of dorsal-fin like scutes that came up out of the water to the right and behind it for a few seconds before popping back down.

Cherno's wait was over mere minutes after that when Atticon came surging out of the water in full on attack mode. Cherno pulled it's left hand back and sent a massive punch at the attacking Kaijū, only for a much larger fist to explode from the water and slam into Atticon at the exact same time, a growl that still haunted Sasha and Alexis' dreams telling them who it was that had arrived.

Cherno looked over as the Lucertola rose from the water, the seas parting around it's massive bulk as it came up and towered over the Jaeger. The immense animal growled a challenge at Atticon while widening it's stance, shocking Cherno when the pilots within realized that the Lucertola had effectively copied their fighting style to use for itself.

As Cherno stood there it heard Atticon give a roar of challenge that was answered in kind by the Lucertola before it charged, Cherno forced into following it's lead. Just as Cherno reached them the Lucertola struck and nailed Atticon in the jaw, a second blow coming in time with Cherno's tesla fist bolstered by the roll of nickels, snapping Atticon's head up in time for the Lucertola's momentum to cause it spin.

The Lucertola's massive tail swung out and tripped Atticon, causing the animal to go face first into the waves, and as it came back up it was struck on the top of the head by both Jaeger and Kaiju with a double axe handle smash, forcing it back down and struggling to stay alive, much less conscious. Atticon managed to reach it's feet only for the Lucertola and Cherno to deck it once more in the face, sending it reeling backwards. As it painfully raised it's head, it saw the Lucertola and Cherno look at each other and nod before turning back to Atticon.

The dorsal scutes on the Lucertola's tail flashed in gold, the flash traveling up the tail from the tip and across the hips, back, and neck before reaching the scutes right behind it's head. The flash seemingly jumped from that last trio of scutes to the Kaijū's eyes just before glowing energy the same color as it's eyes appeared in it's mouth and an earth-shaking roar issued forth.

The resulting gold/white blast was timed with twin jets of flame from Cherno, the two attacks melding into one as the beam of ki seemingly pulled the flames into spinning in streamers around it, slamming into Atticon with a level of force that shook the ground when the beam ignited, sending up a massive column of smoke as the fireball rose into the sky and heralded by an agonized cry from the dying Atticon.

When the smoke and flame went away, nothing was left of the Kaijū, and the Lucertola turned to face Cherno again, the Jaeger seemingly surprised when the much larger animal raised it's hand with the fingers openly slightly in a non-threatening manner.

Realizing what the Lucertola wanted, Cherno recalled the roll of nickels before gripping the Lucertola's hand with it's own, the creature pumping it's fist and giving Cherno a pat on the shoulder. Once the handshake was done, the Lucertola gave a call before moving away, quickly vanishing back beneath the waves and against LOCCENT's ability to track.

Jaz woke up the following morning, finding herself in the now familiar position of having Alvise and Diana using her for a cuddle buddy. Thinking back she remembered what she'd been told that day months ago:

(Flashback)

_Jaz followed Reanna and Miette towards the labs, Reanna having said that she had something important to tell her._

_After they reached the labs Jazmine noticed notes lying everywhere alongside a holographic table commonly used for presentations. Showing on the table were the schematics of the Rose, the Pons system highlighted and blown up for better study._

"_So what's goin on Doc, something's sure got you in a rush?" Jaz asked and Miette nodded._

"_I found something unexpected inside the Pons System." Reanna began and used her finger to point to a strange looking circuit. "This, when built for human-sized machines, like Androids, can be referred to as a Maiden Circuit, but we in the Arielian Empire normally call them a Personality Matrix."_

"_So, you're saying that the Rose is sentient?" Jaz asked._

"_Yes, and if it is not self-aware now then it will be soon, the Personality Matrix has been piggy backing off of the Pons system, using your Drift data with your partners to construct a personality and mind for the Rose. Why else would the system use the terms 'Left Hemisphere' and 'Right Hemisphere' when Drifting. The two Jaeger pilots are mind melding, their two minds becoming the sides of a brain, a brain for the Jaeger." Reanna informed her and left Jaz reeling as she thought it over._

(Flashback end)

"_Jazmine Becket please report to the Hangar. Jazmine Becket to the Hangar._" Came a call over the PA and Jaz got up after untangling herself from the two teens, a squawk of indignation coming from her lips when Alvise's hand instinctively gripped her hip as she moved.

After getting dressed she left the room and headed straight to the hangar. Once she arrived she gasped in surprise at the sight that awaited her; the Rose was WHOLE again!

**Kaijū****/Jaeger Dossier; November 11, 2020 Update**

**Kaijū**

_**Atticon**_

**Breech Date: **November 10, 2020

**Category: **Unknown

**Status: **Deceased/ _Lucertola Devota_ & _Cherno Alpha_

**Height: **Unknown

**Weight: **Unknown

**Speed: **Unknown

**Strength: **Unknown

**Armor: **Unknown

**Jaeger**

_**Cherno Alpha**_

**Launch Date: **2015

**Classification: **Mark-1

**Status: **Active

**Country of Origin: **Russia

**Height: **280 ft. (85m)

**Weight: **2,412 tons

**Speed: **3

**Strength: **10

**Armor: **10

_**Cherokee Rose**_

**Launch Date: **November 3, 2018

**Classification: **Mark-4

**Status: **Active

**Country of Origin: **United States of America

**Height: **260 ft. (79m)

**Weight: **1,800 tons

**Speed: **9

**Strength: **9

**Armor: **8


	5. Prepare for War

**Pacific Rim: Age of the Divine Beast**

**Chapter 4: Prepare for War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim**

**RIO DE JANEIRO**

Looking at the Rose, Jaz was in shock at the change. The body now sat lower so that the head seemed to stand higher and the machine looked more like a human in armor than an overly muscled American Football player. She could see two protrusions behind it on the back and was lost on what they were while the bulky, bulbous armor was now slimmer, more streamlined, giving it a build and silhouette that was quite attractive, for a jaeger.

To her surprise the giant machine raised and crossed it's arms in front of it's chest while giving a grunt as if to say "What are you looking at?"

When she backed up in surprise she heard Reanna chuckle and turned to face her. "I told you that this would happen. The Rose has now gained sentience and is self-aware."

"Incredible, she's good as new."

"Better than new actually." Reanna said as she walked over to stand next to Jaz. "I have upgraded her power plant for greater efficiency while also installing a dual core fusion engine that runs on analogue systems. These are a secondary drive that also serves as a backup drive in case of an electromagnetic pulse."

"Pretty impressive. You expectin some Kaiju to suddenly sprout an EMP organ or something, Doc?"

"It would not surprise me if the Precursors send one at one point or another. I would certainly do so if I were in their position and willing to use genetic engineering of that scale."

"Damn, I don't thank that's all you've done to the Rose, though."

"And you would be correct. See the two protrusions on her back?" came the question and Jaz nodded.

"Those are part of a backpack that I integrated into her. Attached to them are a series of thrusters to provide greater maneuverability and agility in high speed combat. In addition to that I have upgraded her muscle fibers for increased strength."

"Nice, that'll come in real handy next time I scrap with them damn Kaiju. What about weaponry?"

"Glad you asked." Reanna began. "I have upgraded the Plasmacaster in the right arm for greater damage, firing speed, and energy efficiency while adding a second one in the left arm. Also, I have installed swords to both forearms, these blades are retracted inside the forearms." she said and the Rose raised her arms, curled her fingers, and jerked her arms down to the sides, a pair of blades shooting out with an audible 'schinkt' sound.

The broad blades reminded Jaz of something she'd seen in the far east one time and before she knew it she popped off "Them thangs look like something the Wei tang triplets will kill for." getting a 'harrumph' from the Jaeger and a wry chuckle from Reanna.

"Those blades are made of a steel found only in my homeland and designed to heat themselves to temperatures in excess of 15,000 degrees Fahrenheit." Reanna informed Jaz and said Ranger gave a whistle of amazement as the blades began to glow red from the heat they generated.

After a few minutes the blades lost their glow and cooled off with an audible hiss as coolant was pumped across them. The blades then retracted back into their housings on the Rose's forearms.

Jaz looked at the coolant in worry at the environmental ramifications. Her first partner, the south Alabama redneck that he was, cared about how he left the environment around him when he went hunting and fishing, a trait that was passed onto Jaz when his mind, skills, and memories, even his very thoughts, were absorbed into her mind when he was killed in the Rose's conn-pod.

That happened again during the battle against the Lucertola, Jaz's second partner dying of a seizure due to the incredible hitting power the massive Kaiju used when it attacked. Now Jaz was considering getting a third partner, a third person to go inside her head and vice versa, and she was actually scared of that, fearing that she would be unable to find a compatible partner to drift with and be forced to solo-pilot for the rest of the war. This was a feat she could only accomplish due to having neural pathways at least three times stronger than normal, allowing her to safely withstand the neural load, albeit with difficulty, the headaches she got from it were murderous.

To Jaz's surprise, she feels metal under her chin as the Rose reached over with a hand and used one of it's massive fingers to raise her head to look the jaeger in the 'eyes'. Once she did it very gently touched her chest and again on her head before doing the same thing to itself, the message being 'hearts and minds, partner' getting a wry grin out of the ranger as she said "Well, tha's one way of gettin' the message 'cross."

"Indeed." Reanna said with a nod and a smile as she looked at the jaeger as it returned to it's place, the massive machine's footsteps making loud thuds with every step until it was back on it's gantry. "We will begin the testing for suitable candidates as soon as the rooms are completed, my agents are tracking down ranger candidates who washed out but never got the chance to run the drift simulators with you." Reanna finished and Jaz nodded. "You got it doc, we'll just hold tight while everybody moseys on down." Jaz replied.

"Yes, but while we wait your training will continue and intensify as you become more powerful. By the way, the coolant aboard the Rose is bio-degradable and will safely break down over time on it's own, leaving the plant and animal life unharmed." Reanna told her and Jaz relaxed with a relieved smile.

The two heard a pair of yawns, one masculine and one feminine, and turned around, only for Jaz's face to turn a light shade of pink at the sight of Alvise and his sister.

Alvise wore a set of black leather pants and boots while leaving his upper body exposed save for a longcoat that matched the rest of his outfit. This exposed the hard, whipcord-like muscles he had on his chest and abs. He wasn't bulky either, like guys who worked out a lot, his body seemingly built to rely on a perfect balance of speed and strength, and his muscles showed it, being toned in such a way that even the slightest of movements made them flex, yet he didn't carry any unwanted bulk that would weigh him down. He was VERY well built for a kid his age.

Diana on the other hand, wore a form-fitting bodysuit with integrated boots and sleeves going half-way down her arms underneath fiber-weave armour worn on her torso, but with a cape coming from the waist of her armour and reaching her knees while she wore a sleeveless shirt that resembles a longcoat with her cape while a cloth collar wrap went over her chest, neck, and pauldrons to create a loose-fitting ruffle, a diadem with a tear-drop shaped Lapis lazuli hanging down while she wore matching earrings. On her forearms were a pair of strange devices with four pulsing blue strips.

Unlike her brother Diana hadn't started to truly go through puberty yet though she still possessed enough curves to show that it wasn't far away.

The one thing the two had in common in terms of their outfits, however, was the scaly belts wrapped firmly around their waists.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt, Alvise?" Reanna asked him, the tone of her voice making it apparent that she better like his answer.

"I am too sexy for my shirt?" he asked her, Reanna's indignation not allowing her to see it as Jaz subconsciously nodded in agreement with a twinkle in her eye, though she suddenly snapped out of it and her cheeks turned flame red from a combination of embarrassment and shame. To her own shock, however, Alvise waited until his mother had her back turned before throwing a wink in the shame-filled Jaz's direction.

Diana, unlike her mother, DID see the wink and gave a bit of a grin. Diana also felt the energy as it circulated inside her brother and in Jazmine, the two were giving off arousal spikes like crazy while Jaz's energy also showed the shame she felt for said arousal. She was ashamed of how she'd been turned on by a mere boy just barely into his teens. All it would take us just the right level of pheromones in the air and this whole situation would explode into a mating rut the likes that had Diana turning red in the cheeks just from the mere THOUGHT.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, Reanna's sensitive nose caught the rising pheromones in the air and where they were coming from, so she filled the bay with all of the bloodlust her own training and combat experience could muster for no more than a mere moment. The resulting PRESSURE sent every other living thing in the room save for Diana to the floor in an instant as they suddenly saw their death repeated over and over again in increasingly violent ways.

Once Alvise and Jaz had recovered, they stumbled to their feet, only to meet that too sweet smile and dragon mask, Reanna under said mask as she asked "There will be no illicit acts between a minor and an adult on my installation, right?" a sight that was made all the more intimidating by that overwhelming sense of impending doom.

Alvise and Jaz were quick to nod their heads and said "right." the mask and sense of impending doom disappearing in an instant as Reanna said "Good."

Diana merely looked on and thought to herself '_I really must learn how mother does it_' forgetting that her sibling and mother were able to hear her thoughts, causing Alvise to pale and Reanna to give a confident smirk as she thought back '_in time, daughter, in time will I share the secret of the dragon mask with you._'

Miette chose this moment to show up as she said "Hey Reanna, Draugr Corps has located the PPDC Jaeger Academy files and is acquiring the data on every recruit to go through the academy since it's inception as well as their training methods. We should have a treasure trove of potential rangers soon."

"That is good to hear, old friend." Reanna replied only for Alvise to say "Hey mom, do you think you can train Diana and I for that, piloting a Jaeger together?"

"I do not see why not, the compatibility issue should not arise as the two of you are siblings and quite close, a little TOO close in my opinion, but easily enough for the Neural bridge to be strong enough to operate a Jaeger." Reanna replied and Alvise 'whooped' before grabbing his sister and giving her a hug strong enough to crush the ribs of a baseline human. Diana returned the hug for a bit before they split apart, going over to Jaz in order to get her thoughts on what she remembered of her time in the academy.

Thinking back Jaz was surprised to realize that she remembered it ALL as she began to explain things to the siblings.

"The Jaeger academy taught us 'bout tha technical aspects ah Jaeger piloting and pushed us constantly and mercilessly to our physical and mental limits. How much we could learn and remember in a very short period of time determined if we'd make tha cut and become rangers."

"I doubt the trainers could match Mother or aunt Miette for mercilessness in training." Diana responded and Alvise nodded his head before saying "Aunt Miette is vicious enough, and mom is on a whole new level." causing Reanna to turn to Miette and ask softly "I am not that bad, am I?"

"No, but these kids realize that you are only trying to protect them by making sure that they are strong enough to deal with whatever comes their way." Miette replied and Reanna relaxed, her old friend's words calming down her fears as Jazmine continued explaining.

"Our ability to trust the person next to us, relative or not, was incumbent in determinin our status as pilots. The simulator and kwoon combat rooms were where we got training in a service environment through battle simulations and one-on-one combat sessions. I cain't remember how many of them scrubbed out after that first time whilst me and mah brothers were in the academy."

"Man. Hey mom, we do not need the guys who scrubbed out during that cut, do we?"

"No. If they were unable to handle the training a baseline human could dish out than the training we will put them through will shatter their spirits beyond recovery." Reanna replied, getting a raised eyebrow from Jaz.

"Thought so. What kind of curriculum were you taught?" Diana asked, noticing the gears in Jazmine's head turning in a direction that might force a reveal.

"The curriculum? Well it was split into five parts; Officer training, where they taught us tactics, engineering, and basic and kaiju science. Should we make the cut they let us start trainin on the Pons.

Then you've got the Kwoon Combat Room, where they taught us fighting skills. We had to master an array of disciplines to get us ready for being in a Jaeger. This included that we had to unconsciously master fifty-two positions of Jaeger Bushido. After that we had to fight each other in training fights to assess our drift compatibility with brain scans, personality screenings, and observations of the room during our trial period."

"What kind of disciplines did they teach you?" Alvise asked her.

"It was all various martial arts, they taught us Greco-Roman/Sumo wrestling, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and boxing. They gave us weapons training with long and short range weapons along with fencing."

"Seems kind of bland compared to Arielian style martial arts." Alvise commented and Diana continued his thought. "Arielian style martial arts is an all in one style that is more like a process than anything else. We are taught to use every known martial style while only retaining that which is useful to an individual in an actual combat environment."

"That sounds like Jeet Kune Do." Jaz commented and Reanna shook her head. "No, Ms. Becket. Arielian style martial arts has been used by my people for ten thousand years ever since our founding Empress; Ariel the First, brought our people back together as one nation again, with Empress Ariel serving as the first Grandmaster of the style."

"So she was the single most dangerous martial artist yaw'll had at the time." Jaz commented and got a nod. "So how's that worked fer her family?" Jaz asked and Reanna gave a wry grin.

"Ariel the First is my direct ancestor so I would like to think that we of the Imperial Clan have worked out rather well for ourselves." Reanna replied with her grin still in place as Jazmine's jaw dropped.

"You-your ROYALTY?!" Jaz yelled and the four other people on that level cringed while holding their ears.

"Careful Jaz, we Arielians have very sensitive hearing." Miette told her and Jaz gained a sheepish grin before saying "Sorry 'bout that."

"It is fine, Ms. Becket, but to answer your question; yes I am of Royal blood, as is my children. The Emperor of the Arielian Empire at this time is Mathias the First; my Grandfather. The Imperial line has remained unbroken from the very beginning."

"Tha's pretty impressive. Your Emperors and Empresses must be pretty smart to stay on top this long."

"Hmm, yes. We of the Imperial Clan are taught to embody the aspects of courage, virtue, wisdom, and martial prowess, but we must never forget that without the people we rule, we have nothing, we ARE nothing."

That's pretty deep. You two wanna hear what's left of the training i got in the academy?" Jaz asked and the siblings nodded their heads excitedly.

"They trained us in mock-pod simulators and how to drift with our partners. We had to master our minds while a bigwig from the PPDC watched us to prepare for the two pilot system; the quicker we were inside the sim the better the mind meld was likely gonna be, they cut most of tha trainees out here.

They also taught us about the Drivesuit by teaching us about it's mechanics and the unpredictable nature of fightin in the Conn-Pod. How quick we reacted to a loss of balance of system control within the Jaeger set us apart from the rest.

Those of us who made the second cut got to log test time in a Jaeger on the test range." Jaz finished and the siblings had stars in their eyes, anticipation killing them as they desired to get into a Jaeger and make their mark on the world.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pacific Rim: Age of the Divine Beast**

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim**

**DECEMBER 2020**

**RIO DE JANEIRO**

A large group of people stood or sat in a large hall. The men and women in the hall were talking amongst themselves, reuniting with former comrades from the Jaeger academy, all but one.

To one side of the room stood a tall muscular man with short cropped dirty blond hair and wearing a sleeveless shirt with pants and boots underneath a tan jacket. This was Scott Hensen, younger brother to Hercules "Herc" Hensen and his former partner as copilot of the Jaeger Lucky Seven.

As he stood there leaning on the wall he wondered just what the bloody hell he was doing there. The last thing he knew was that he'd been relaxing at home when a pair of people, a man and a woman, knocked on his door and asked him to come with them, saying that their employer would help him get back into a Jaeger and protect the Earth from the Kaiju.

Thinking that they'd been referring to the PPDC he'd taken them up on the offer, only for them to shove him into a damn bloody strange looking aircraft and fly him to Brazil, way over on the shores of the Atlantic instead of the Pacific. So now he stood in some underground bunker and, looking to his right he could see a pair of Jaegers standing in the Hangar. One he recognized as the Mark-4 Jaeger Cherokee Rose, but the other was completely new to him and was inhumanly sleek, a surprise since newly deployed Jaegers were a media frenzy, so if this one hasn't been revealed yet then it either doesn't have pilots or it doesn't belong to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.

After a few minutes he looked over and saw five people walking over. He recognized Jazmine Becket immediately but the other four were unknown to him. Two women, a girl, and a boy just barely into his teens. The two women and the girl carried themselves with a noble grace and poise that SCREAMED of nobility while the boy carried himself with the familiar fluid grace of a warrior.

One woman wore an outfit of denim that did little to hide her incredible figure while the other wore a strange suit that also accentuated her own equally incredible figure. The girl wore armor of some kind that was accented with jewelry and a form-fitting suit under the armor. The teen reminded Scott of a big cat with his lithe but muscular physique that was built for speed and strength, and his chosen attire of a longcoat with pants and knee-high boots only enhanced the image while making the kid look like a BAMF, one that Scott was itching to test.

Humorously, at least to Scott anyway, the women in the room turned and he could see the hearts in the eyes of the single ones when they looked at the teen.

When the group of five stopped the woman in denim looked the group over and said "I thank you all for coming. My name is Reanna Sanchez and I am the owner and commander of this installation. Beside me is Miette Bataillon, while these are my two children, Alvise and Diana."

"So what are we doing here, Sheila?" Scott asked and Reanna turned her head to him.

"You are here because I wish to create an independent Jaeger Corps outside of the PPDC, one that will be able to bolster the PPDC or take it's place should it fall."

"So you want all of us to become bloody mercenaries, is that it?"

"Not at all, Mr. Hensen. Consider this to be a Militia of sorts." Reanna answered and the man relaxed a little. "So what's Ms. Becket doing here?"

"Ms. Becket is here because she lost her copilot in her last battle, and one of the objectives I have is to find someone she can drift with in order to rejoin the war." Reanna responded.

"Well that answers that. Sheila, how do you know any of us can drift with her or any of the rest of us here?"

"I do not know for sure, only time and training can reveal that." Reanna wisely replied.

"Good answer." Scott popped off as the others talked amongst themselves, but their talk was silenced when Cherokee Rose stood up off her gantry and walked over, staring down the shellshocked pilots.

"What the bloody 'ell is going on? Is somebody in that thing?" Scott called out and the Jaeger turned her head side to side as a camera feed turned on showing the inside of the Jaeger's conn-pod, no one at the controls as the machine moved.

"That is one thing that the PPDC did not tell any of you or did not know themselves." Reanna began. "The Pons system inside the Jaegers has a circuit that my people call the 'Maiden Circuit' or 'Personality Matrix.' This circuit allows the Jaeger to, over time, become able to think and act for itself due to the neural bridge melding the minds of the Rangers into one, the neural activity within the two pilots allowing the matrix to construct a mind and personality for the Jaeger."

"You mean to tell us that the bloody Jaegers are becoming self-aware?" Scott asked and Cherokee Rose crossed her arms over her chest, as if offended by the question.

"Yes, Mr. Hensen, they are, but only Cherokee Rose has awakened into full sentience, the others might not be far behind, however." Reanna replied.

"What about that other Jaeger?" a washed out ranger in the crowd asked.

"That is Angel Wing, the Jaeger that the rangers who make it passed the second cut will be training on."

"Angel Wing? What kind of bloody name for a Jaeger is that?" Scott asked and Reanna gave a wry grin.

"Angel Wing is a training Jaeger, but I assure you that she can out perform your brother's Striker Eureka any day of the week." Reanna commented as her grin stayed in place.

"Will any of us be assigned to Angel Wing full time?" another pilot asked and Reanna shook her head. "No, Angel Wing is for training purposes. Only if a Kaiju were to attack and she is the last line of defense will Angel Wing be deployed. Other than that she is only for getting new pilots used to being in a Jaeger."

"That answers that. So is the two sprats gonna be training for Jaeger too?" Scott asked

"Yes. Alvise and Diana will be training alongside all of you as they have expressed an interest in becoming Jaeger pilots." came Reanna's answer.

"So how good are they?" came the question and Alvise gave a cocky smirk that had the women in the ground swooning as Reanna shook her head before responding "They are trained powerfully enough that, should any of you manage a win against them, then you can skip the physical portion of the training to spend it as you see fit."

Scott grinned before looking at the teen and popping off "Alright kid, you and me in the Kwoon. I wanna see just what you're made of." and Alvise's smirk, already cocky, turned even more so as he nodded before walking away, the entire crowd following in behind the two.

Arriving in the Kwoon Scott stopped and let Alvise reach the other end of the room as they waited for everyone to find a place. After everyone had found a place, Reanna, Miette, Jaz, and Diana standing in the door way, Scott and Alvise took their jackets off, and the more hormonal of the single women amongst the prospective rangers went wild at the sight of the two well muscled males.

"Gentleman, this is unarmed combat. First to surrender or be knocked out loses. Understand?" Reanna asked and both nodded as she walked out between them and raised her hand in a knife point. She held it up for a few seconds to build suspense before jerking it down with a call of "_Hajime!_"

Scott was the first to act and he charged forward and began throwing punches. To his shock, however, Alvise never left his stance; right leg back at a 105 degree angle at the knee with his right arm held collar height and his left hand used to block or knock Scott's attacks away.

As Scott continued trying to break through the much younger man's guard, he noticed the pain in his hands was growing stronger and stronger, and taking no more than a moment to study one he saw that his fingers were turning an ugly purple, as if he'd been punching steel instead of flesh.

"He finally noticed, didn't he?" Jaz asked softly and Miette answered "Yes. The entire time he has been attacking Alvise's dense bones and muscles have been damaging his hands. It shouldn't take long before the pain gets bad enough that Mr. Hensen makes a mistake." Miette's tone was just as quiet as Jaz's had been in order to keep from being overheard.

True to Miette's statement, the pain in Scott's hands got to the point that he overextended on a punch, and Alvise capitalized by grabbing his wrist and sending a powerful blow into Scott's jaw that snapped his head back and allowed Alvise to use the momentum imparted from the blow to spin and send his left elbow into Scott's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him backing away.

As Scott backed away, Alvise used his circular movement to send a kick into Scott's side with his right leg, sending the man spinning and off balance.

Scott didn't know what was going through his opponent's head and was unable to see it when Alvise went down almost into a sprinter's crouch, his weight on his left leg and his right fingertips touching the ground before the teen EXPLODED into movement, running into his foe with a running shoulder tackle that put the Australian into the air. As Scott came down he was hit with a flip kick that made him see stars as it connected to his already bruising jaw.

Scott hit the mat on his back and stayed there for a few second before groaning and turning over, putting one hand beneath him and slowly getting to his feet, stumbling a bit in the process, he rubbed his hand across the lip and drew it back, red staining his hand to show that his lip had gotten busted when the kick hit his jaw and slammed his teeth into his bottom lip. The man was thankful it wasn't his tongue as he said softly "Crikey, that was too bloody close for comfort."

When Scott turned to look around, he saw shock on everyone's faces and asked "What?"

"Mr. Hensen, the attacks you were just hit with took place in the span of about thirty seconds." Reanna replied and his sore jaw fell from that news. Alvise had, in the span of 30 seconds, made him feel like he just went ten rounds with a Kaiju and lost each one.

"Alright kid, I know when i've gotten my ass bloody handed to me. The win is yours." Scott finally said, the words tasted horrible on his lips but he sucked it down, knowing better than to try and fight against something like that.

Alvise smiled at him before walking over and presenting his hand, the Aussie taking it and grabbing him by the forearm. "Damn good fight kid, bloody well showed me what it looks like to get your ass kicked." Scott whispered and Alvise just nodded his head before turning and walking to his coat, grabbing up Scott's jacket and handing it to him before putting the black leather back over his shoulders.

The two walked back over and Reanna called to the crowd. "Everyone, I want you to get your belongings and find quarters for yourselves. Once we have the training regiment finalized we will begin. Unlike the PPDC, we will not study a single discipline here, every martial art you can imagine is studied and mastered so that you can make a style uniquely tailored for you and your needs in combat. Dismissed!"

The crowd dispersed as potential pilots began stalking the halls looking for their quarters. Scott, however, traveled to the infirmary, Alvise occasionally helping him as the damage he sustained would make him stumble every so often.

Reaching the infirmary he sat down in a chair painfully as he cradled his stomach, the hit he'd taken there flaring up painfully as was the pain in his jaw and hands. Looking at his hands he saw that the skin was split open and had become an ugly bruise as Diana brought over a clean rag and set it gently against his lip.

"Thanks sheila, that brother of yours did a real number on me." came Scott's thanks, muffled somewhat by the rag.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Hensen. My brother is the more showy of the two of us, i am afraid."

"Yea? So you're the more get things done type than one to bloody show off."

"Yes. My brother takes after our grandfather in that aspect. Grandfather Mathias has the occasional tendency to use rather showy moves in combat due to his confidence in his skills and ability."

"Sounds like a real nice guy."

"I am quite sure of that. My grandfather has ruled our people for many years, and he once stated. '_A leader must be chosen by their people but he, or she, must be chosen for the virtue of their policies, their strength of arm, the sharpness of their intellect, and the courage in their heart. A leader must also never forget one all important fact: without a people to lead, they have nothing, they ARE nothing._'"

"S'truth. So your family is royalty?" Scott asked as pieces began falling into place.

"Yes. My grandfather is Emperor Mathias I of the Arielian Empire."

"Never heard of that nation before, where is it?"

"I am not supposed to say, but should you drift with my brother, mother, aunt, or I, all will be revealed."

"Makes sense. Your grandpa a politician or is he a soldier too?"

"Grandfather is best described as a Warrior King and is the most powerful and skilled of all our people. In accordance to his statement regarding a political ruler he expanded the subject with this statement; '_a leader should not be afraid to lead their men from the front. No warrior on the field of battle would want to be commanded by a coward that is too weak of heart to fight at his or her side. A commander must share the glory, and the shame, should it come to that, in equal measure._'"

"That's s'truth. That bloody bastard is damn smart. How long has your family led when the Emperor lives like that?"

"My family has led the Empire since it's inception ten thousand years ago through a long line of warrior kings and queens. The founder of the empire was Empress Ariel the First, from whom we take our national and racial identity for the kindness and benevolence with which she ruled." Diana answered.

Scott sat there in contemplation taking in everything he'd learned.

As he sat there he heard Diana say the word "Minazuki" just before his stomach, hurting like hell, began to feel much better, and then feeling her hands on his, he looked down and saw them covered in a soothing green glow, the torn up skin on his hands healing at a very rapid pace as the ache in his bones vanished.

Once every part of his body but his jaw and lip were healed he heard her ask "May i?" not wanting to touch his face without being given the okay.

Studying his hands and stomach he noticed that he felt great, as if he'd never gotten the crap kicked out of him by Diana's brother. Knowing that he nodded and Diana raised her right hand, gently putting her fingertips on his chin, and that feeling of relief from healing injuries began again.

As Scott watched the process, he barely noticed a light pink on Diana's cheeks, and that worried him due to the fact that he was old enough to be her father. Once she was done and pulled away he noticed the tinge on her cheeks fade before she said "You are lucky, Mr. Hensen."

"What's that sheila?" Scott asked.

"You are lucky. I only know of maybe a few people who can spar with a chosen son of Orenda, Patron Goddess of the Arielians, and walk away as you did." came Diana's reply.

"Well i'll count myself lucky then sheila." came the reply.


End file.
